The Road Goes Ever On
by Frodo's-gurl
Summary: One of their most trusted elf friends seeks avengence after Frodo and Sam. Ignore the review, I changed the spacing!
1. Brauchen

Brauchen  
  
*Italics are flashbacks Enjoy! Now, I think it's pretty safe to say that everyone reading this knows the end of the trilogy and that Frodo goes to the Grey Havens. Well, this is the part they didn't tell you.  
  
80 years after the destruction of the ring...  
  
It was late one night in the city of Brauchen in the Grey Havens. Samwise the Great, as he is now called, is now enjoying an eternal stay in the Elven paradise. His former master and he were chatting by the Elven mirovur pool, Danesigne. Frodo, even after his long stay, still marveled about it's intricate beauty. Certain things would always be appreciated and it was Frodo's job to demonstrate that. After all, Sam had only arrived there a mere fifteen years before. Frodo was gazing into the wonder when he suddenly had a pain shooting through his body to his heart. A truly astonishing thing, seeing as pain could not be felt in the Elven city. He was still gazing into the pool, in a sort of trance, when he caught a glimpse of Elrond. He was holding a ring, not the ring that he had obtained a 32,180 years before, but a gold ring with a single gem. He had caught only the slightest view of the ring when the sight had disappeared. He knew something was wrong. His stay in Brauchen had been cut short. He knew what he had to do. After all, "The road goes ever on..." 


	2. Back To MiddleEarth

Back to Middle-Earth  
  
Everyone begged him not to go, but his destiny was set. There was some sort of feeling inside him that said he had to go, to leave Brauchen. Perhaps it was heroism. So, he packed his belongings, said his good byes and boarded one of the boats tied by the dock to enter the Havens. Among his carry ons was a tiny replica of the Elven star Earadi'l, which he was presented with when he first arrived in Brauchen.  
He was sailing off and almost out of sight, when he realized he was being pulled down. It was Sam. Now where did he see this before?  
  
"Sam" Frodo said,"You don't need to help me anymore. This is my road. Brauchen is yours."  
  
"That may be Frodo, but we are still friends and that's what matters most,"replied Sam.  
  
Frodo quickly pulled Sam up into the boat, after all, seventy years by a pool of murivor brings great strength. They sailed off. At great length, they came upon the shores of Eriador. Their first sunset in quite a long time left them in awe.  
  
"Frodo," said Sam,"I am glad I am here. It's great to be back."  
  
"So," where do we go from here?, said Sam.  
  
Frodo replied, "Well, it's like my uncle says, 'If you know not which way to go, follow your feet, they always will show.' "So, I guess we should just go as our feet lead us."  
  
They decided to stop in Hobbiton, a three hour walk, during which time, they were so disoriented, they could think of no words to utter.  
Meanwhile, back at Rivendell, where Arwen was no more, there was Elrond. He hovering over a palantir, of which he had obtained from Saruman, after his destruction, of course. After the quest of the ring, he simply strolled into Isengaurd and walked out with the palantir. He could monitor the deceased hobbits behavior, as he was now doing. His plan was going accordingly. One thing you may not know, is that the palantir also brings the power to summon Middle-Eartheans, to it's owner, which is what he did. But Frodo did not live in Middle-Earth.  
  
"Poor Frodo and Sam the 'Brave'. They're so clueless and defenseless about they're so called 'destiny," Elrond sympathized, with no sound of sincerity. Wait till they come upon the Spirit of Shelob."  
  
Yes, indeed, just wait. For that was just one of the obstacles that Elrond had made. See, Shelob wanted avengence too.  
  
Elrond had returned to Mt. Doom seventy years before. After the destruction of the ring, the mountain had hardened, making it easy for any commoner to simply walk across. Elrond searched for many hours, long into the night. Then he came upon what he was looking for. The Ashes Of the One Ring.  
From these he devised a plan. He constructed his own ring. Another One Ring To Rule Them All. He poured into it his bitterness, his avengence, and his will to dominate all men. He spent along time alone in Rivendell, in which time he developed acute schytophrania and became crazy. He thought about certain things in his life before it became sour. His beautiful daughter, Arwen, and her foolish love of a MORTAL MAN. Elrond was jealous, can you blame him? He told her Aragorn's destiny, and it cost her her life. She chose Aragorn over him. A MORTAL. Now he wanted a plan of avegence. He decided to start with Frodo. He had no intention of hurting Sam. Poor, naive Sam.  
This new dominating ring was quite different than the original ring. It was gold, but had no script on it. Instead, it had a single blue gem, and when you looked at it close enough, you could see the symbol of the Evenstar family within. 


End file.
